Romeo and Cinderella
by DawningLightsFade
Summary: Based on that vocaloid song called "Romeo and Cinderella". There are things that go bump in the night that they're parents don't even know. EriolxTomoyo.


_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own CardCaptor Sakura or that vocaloid song "Romeo and Cinderella".

**_A/N:_** Hey, guys! This is my first time writing a Rated M fanfic so feel free to leave constructive criticisms but NOT harsh comments. Enjoy

* * *

It was quite a chilly evening. Although the moon cannot be seen as it was covered by the clouds, the stars are shining brightly in the night sky, serving as her nightlight. Her parents just went to bed after saying their "Good night" mantras. She tucked herself to bed so that they won t notice the thin, loose nightgown she is wearing.

Several minutes and she noticed that it is too quiet at the mansion. Her bodyguards are asleep and so are the other servants. If possible, All of them are asleep. Except for Tomoyo, she couldn't sleep. She is still waiting for her lover, Eriol, just like every night.

Her parents didn't know about their relationship and neither did his. As a matter of fact, only the two of them knew. They decided to keep it a secret, you see? For their families have been enemies a long time ago before they were even born. But, them, they are different. Like the ever-innocent Juliet and loving Romeo.

She turned the lights off and pretended to be asleep so that nobody will notice. No, she isn't worried. After all the nights they spend with each other, it is impossible for him to get lost or be caught by anyone.

A few minutes later, Tomoyo heard someone knocking at her balcony door. She quickly stood up, opened them and saw Eriol sitting at the ledge. Her own Eriol. He was wearing a plain white shirt and black slacks, complimenting his bluish-black hair and glasses that glinted faintly under the starry night.

"Good evening, my Tomoyo!" he grinned at her with those angelically-carved lips of his. Without waiting for an invitation, he went inside her room and slid the curtains shut. Although, the breeze would gently lift the curtains and cool the room s temperature.

* * *

With the help of the stars, the couple could see each other s figures. Though, it is not bright, they could see each other s face and body. Eriol took off his glasses and placed them at the table near her bed.

Sweeping Tomoyo off her feet, he carried her over his shoulder. And when he gently placed her over the bed, he took off his shirt, exposing his small but noticable 4-pack abs.

Tomoyo blushed beet red at this sight even though she should've gotten used to it.

Eriol crawled on top of her, locking her legs his own and used his hands for support, like how they would always begin.

He leaned down and kissed her upper lip and she kissed back. He licked her bottom lip and kissed it, earning the same response from her. He slid his tongue inside her mouth and she did the same. Her hands slid to his back as she drew imaginary figures on it.

Breaking their kiss and breathing for air, Eriol grabbed hold of Tomoyo's hips and rolled to the other side, making him be the one at the bottom and her at the top.

He slid his hands down to the lining of her dress and tried to lift it up. But, then, Tomoyo pushed his hands away. It didn t take long for him to realize that she is voluntarily taking it off, allowing him to see her naked abdomen. Then, she crossed her arms at him.

"Two can play at that game!" he smirked.

He sat up, placed her hair on her back and wrapped his hands around her body, unclasping her bra and exposing her small chests.

He massaged both of her breasts and she bit her lip, stifling her moans. He licked her left breast and sucked on it, earning a few moans from her. He did the same with the other. She arched her back and played with his hair, slightly unable to contain her excitement and arousal.

* * *

Eriol stopped what he is doing and crawled out of bed, slightly disappointing Tomoyo. But then, he unzipped his pants and pulled them down, revealing a tent on his boxers.

"Please?" Eriol whispered. Tomoyo doesn t need an explanation, she knew exactly what he wants. She kneeled in front of him, pulled his boxers down and began to tease him. She licked every side of it before putting it in her mouth, tasting every bit of his manhood whith his pubic hair tickling her nose and lip. He smiled and caressed her cheeks.

He gritted his teeth as a sensation formed on his stomach. He closed his eyes shut and bit his lower lip, trying extremely hard not to moan.

"A-augh!" he groaned, beads of sweat formed on his head and it trickled down all the way to his neck as he reached his climax.

He looked down at her and realized that his semen smeared her face. He kneeled just like her and wiped it off with his thumb. Then, he lurched forward and attacked her with his open kisses, tasting his own semen.

* * *

After putting Tomoyo in his desired position at the bed, Eriol didn t climb on top of her. At least, not yet. He is kneeling down in front of her legs, able to see her petite figure. She used her elbows for balance so that she would see Eriol. Nothing else, just him.

He grabbed the lining of her panties and slid them downwards, all the way to her thighs. And when it reached her ankles, he gave it a hard yank and it fell on the floor, along with the rest of the clothing.

After pulling her legs apart, he gently stroked her thighs, slowly making it s way to her privates. While enjoying the tickling sensation in his fingers, he inserted his middle finger inside her. However, she flinched. She should have gotten used to it already but she didn t. It still hurts her like their first time.

He inserted another finger and he saw her grip hard against the sheets. He took her action as a signal. Then, he yanked his fingers in and out of her very, very slowly. He looked at Tomoyo and saw that she was panting lightly.

Using his free hand, he rubbed one of her legs while his other hand went faster inside her. She panted heavier than before.

'Oh, god! How everything about her makes me turned on!' Eriol thought to himself.

He did not wait for her to reach her climax. He pulled his fingers out of her and licked it clean. Then, he leaned down and licked her nubbin in a circular motion. She groaned softly, enticed by his actions.

"A-ah-ah! Eriol! Ah!" she moaned out of pleasure, unable to control herself. Eriol had to firmly grasp both of her legs to prevent her from squirming too much.

Finally, she released her love juices. Just as what Eriol is waiting for, he stopped whatever he is doing and decided that she is ready.

"I love you, my Tomoyo!" Eriol said as he crawled on top of her, his legs are between hers and his hands held her cheeks. And slowly, he entered inside of her.

"I love you too, my Eriol!" she embraced her hands on his neck. She arched her back as she felt a sudden chill surge through her spine. She looked at Eriol and saw him pushing and pulling himself inside her

"Forever and Ever!"

* * *

Eriol's left hand massaged her breasts, squeezing them together and circling his thumb at her nipples. He let go of one leaned down to her chest and began to suck on her nipple. Tomoyo moaned softly and caressed his cheek and nape, enjoying the thrill and sensation.

And then bed kept on creaking after, followed by their soft moans and groans. The bed sheets began to crumple with their movements and the pillows have been thrown off the bed.

After a few more rounds, they both collapsed in exhaustion. Eriol lifted the bed sheets up to cover their naked body. Sweat covered their body and make them glistened under the moonlight. The clouds covering it was gone but it concealed the stars, instead.

Taking a deep breath, Tomoyo sat up and spoke. "Eriol?"

He looked at her with those mesmerizing eyes he has. "What is it, love?"

"Our story is like Romeo and Juliet. But I don t want ours to end up as a tragedy" then, she continued "I want our story to have a happy ending"

Eriol sat up and covered Tomoyo's back with a cloak.

"I don t want a happy ending" then, he grabbed her hands "I don t want any of our happiness to end. I want to spend my eternity with you. I will be with you when our hair turns gray, when our skin wrinkles and even when we tell our grandchildren our stories. I would die a day before you do so I would not have a day without you by my side."

For a reason, tears trickled down their cheeks. Eriol squeezed Tomoyo's hands and kissed it. Then, he placed a ring on her right hand.

"Will you, Tomoyo Daidouji, marry me?"

Tomoyo stared into his eyes for a moment and smiled "Yes!"

* * *

After silently taking a bath and putting on some fresh, decent clothes, Eriol grabbed an apple from a basket nearby. He took a big bite out of it and left it at the newly-made bed, along with a paper saying:

Romeo and Cinderella.

Tomoyo noticed this and asked "What is that for, love?"

"It will mark as the beginning of our story" he grinned at her, knowing that she's all he needs. He needs her because he loved her forever and ever.

* * *

Just Happy; No ending! ~Bwahahahaha~


End file.
